


Rainy day

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Puddle Jumping, Rain, soft dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 9 Snowy/ rainy day
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden & Seb White, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> It HATE rain so this was A Challenge

“Daddy I'm bored.” Seb whined.

It was a rainy day, well past midday and the three of them were still in their pj's with little motivation to change that. Seb had the day off school for teacher training day, and Robert and Aaron both had taken the day off work to do something fun with him.

Only then it rained.

So they’d decided to just stay in and have a lazy day at home instead.

Robert was reading a book, Aaron was playing a game on his phone using his husband’s stomach as a pillow, and Seb was watching TV.

Emphasis on was.

“I know you are, you've said about 10 times the last five minutes.” Aaron said, trying not to lose his patience with a five, almost six, year old.

“I thought you wanted to watch that film?” Robert asked, looking up from his book.

“Yes, but it's over now. And I'm bored.”

“Let's find something else to watch then.” Robert suggested but Seb shook his head.

“I don't want to watch TV anymore.”

“What do you want to do then?” Aaron asked. “Do you want to play a game? We can put the racing game on and play together.”

Seb shook his head again.

“I want to go outside.”

Robert and Aaron shared a look, trying to decide who should be the bad guy this time.

“Seb, mate, it's raining.” Robert sighed.

“I don't mind.”

“Yeah, well, we do. You'll get soaked and catch your death.” He said, ignoring that little voice in the back of his mind telling him he sounded just like his own parents.

“I'll put on my raincoat.”

“There's not going to be anyone outside to play with. Isaac is at home. Maybe daddy Aaron can call uncle Cain, and ask if you can come over or if Isaac can come play over here.”

“No. Inside is boring. I want to go out.”

Aaron sat up.

“What do you want to do outside then? It’s cold and wet and none of your mates are there.”

Seb shrugged.

“I’m just bored.”

“Let’s find something to do inside then.”

“But inside is boring.”

Aaron sighed and looked at his husband for help.

“If you go outside now you’ll get soaked and might get sick. And then you’ll be sick on your birthday and we’ll have to cancel your party and you’d have to stay in bed all day.” Robert tried to argue.

“I won’t get sick” Seb insisted. “And it’s still lots of sleeps until my birthday.”

“But do you really want to risk it? Remember when Harry got sick over the summer? And he was in hospital for a week? Do you want that to be you?”

“Rob… don’t scare him.” Aaron mumbled under his breath but Seb seemed unfazed.

“Harry is not me.” He just said with a shrug.

“If we go outside,” Aaron started “What do you want to do? Just stand out in the rain?”

Seb considered his dad’s question for a moment.

“Play football!”

“What you want to play footie on your own?”

“No. With you.”

“Me? When did I say anything about going out in the rain? I’m happy here having a cuddle with your dad. I don’t have to go out.”

Seb pouted and Aaron swore it made him look even more like Robert than he already did.

“I know, what if we made a cake? To try it out for your birthday. We’ll go to David’s for supplies and you can help me make it. And we’ll have cake for dessert tonight.” Robert suggested.

“Chocolate?”

“If you like.”

“With bits?”

“We can even use the sprinkles we bought the other day. You can put them on.” Robert promised, happy he seemed to be getting somewhere with Seb.

“That sounds nice doesn’t it Seb?” Aaron tried.

Seb nodded slowly.

“But I still want to go outside.”

“We will go outside. We’ll go to David’s. To get everything we need for the cake.”

“You too?” Seb asked Aaron.

“Sure. I’ll come too.” He agreed. “So are we going to bake a cake then?”

“Ok!” Seb said after thinking about the offer for a minute.

“Go on then, go get dressed and we’ll get going in 10 minutes.”

Seb ran up the stairs, ignoring both of his dads’ calls to be careful.

“He’s going to fall down those stairs sooner or later.” Robert muttered, extracting himself from his husband and the sofa.

“You were the one that wanted a spiral staircase when we moved in here.” Aaron reminded him as he followed him up to their bedroom to get dressed.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think we’d have a hyper but fearless five year old by now defying the laws of gravity by running up and down it. I just thought it looked cool. I always wanted one so when I had the chance to get one, I took it.”

“And then you fell down it.”

“It’s a miracle it’s only happened once…” Robert muttered and they both laughed.

In their bedroom, Aaron opened the wardrobe and grabbed the first things that were clean and in one piece and shrugged them on, not paying attention to what exactly he was wearing, while Robert took his time selecting an outfit.

“Rob, we’re only going down the road to David’s, not for tea with the queen.” Aaron commented, sitting on their bed and putting clean socks on. “And if you’re going to bake with Seb you’ll be covered head to toe in flour in no time anyway.”

“I know, I know. I just want to look nice, is that so bad?”

“The view from over here is pretty good.” Aaron said, grinning when Robert turned around to look at him.

“Really? The old pj’s do it for you?”

“Not exactly. More what’s underneath. And easier accessible like this.” He got up and put his hands on Robert’s hips, dipping his fingers below the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

“Oi. Stop that.” Robert grabbed his hands. “Don’t start something we can’t finish now.”

Ten minutes later they were downstairs, Aaron helping Seb put his raincoat and wellies on, while Robert stared out the kitchen window with a worried look on his face.

It was absolutely pouring it down with rain and he was most definitely not looking forward to going outside. The short walk to David’s would soak them to the bone.

“I’m ready!” Seb announced and yanked open the front door.

“Oi! Wait for us outside! Don’t leave the garden!” Aaron called out, using his best strict dad voice as he put on his own wellies and raincoat.

“He is way too excited to get out in the rain.” Robert sighed, throwing one last wistful glance out the kitchen window.

“Come on farm boy, put your wellies on.” Aaron teased, throwing Robert’s raincoat at his head.

“Farm boy?” he asked laughingly.

“You were born and raised on a farm, weren’t you?”

“Well… yeah… but you’ve never called me that.”

“Let’s just say I’m trying out new things.” Aaron laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Robert’s lips before going outside to check on Seb.

Seb, who was happily jumping around in the puddles on their driveway and lawn.

“Seb don’t do that, your trousers will get wet.” Robert warned him when he walked outside after getting dressed up properly himself.

“I tried that.” Aaron told him. “It’s like talking to a brick wall. He’s stubborn like his dad.” He chuckled. “Let him go nuts, I’ll just make him have a bath when we get back.”

Robert huffed, telling Aaron he wasn’t happy about it but also didn’t want to actively stop Seb from jumping in puddles if it made him laugh like that.

“Come on, trouble, let’s go!” He called out and Seb ran past them down the driveway, waiting for his dads just outside the gate, like they’d always told him to ever since he could walk.

It turned out that the heavy rain of the past few days had turned the village into a massive muddy paddling pool, with the water almost reaching ankle height in some deep puddles.

Seb loved it all and made it his mission to jump in every single puddle he saw.

Robert shivered. The hot bath Aaron had planned for Seb was starting to sound pretty good to him too. If it had been up to him he’d still be on the sofa now with his book and enjoying a lazy day and a cuddle with his husband. Comfy and cosy, indoors.

“Daddy, look!” Seb called out. He ran towards a big puddle right in front of his dads’ feet and jumped… and landed on his butt. Soaking not only himself but also splashing his dads with muddy rain water. He laughed and cheered and Robert and Aaron couldn’t help themselves and laughed too.

“You’re going to have a bath when we get home, mister.” Aaron warned him but Seb ignored him.

“I’m going to go again!” he ran back again and jumped in the same puddle again, this time letting himself fall forward on his hands and knees. “Now you do it!”

“No, we’re alright mate.”

“Come onnnn.” The little boy whined. “Just one time!”

“I suppose one time can’t hurt… we’re already wet anyway.” Aaron reasoned, looking at Robert who rolled his eyes but then sighed and nodded.

Before they knew it, the three of them were soaked to the bone and still jumping in puddles. Seb even going as far as lying down in a particularly deep one.

Robert wiped the rain from his eyes and watched Aaron pick Seb up and throw him over his shoulder, while the boy shrieked with joy.

It definitely wasn’t the quiet day they’d planned, but sometimes, the best things in life are the ones that happen spontaneously.

And if David had a minor heart attack when the three of them came into his shop, dripping wet, well he’d just have to consider that payback for the times he’d made Seb nag his parents to buy the chocolates he kept by the till.


End file.
